Henry and Catherine
The relationship between Henry and Catherine. They were the King and Queen of France. They have five children together: Francis, Elizabeth, Claude, Charles, and Henry Jr.. Although they were frequently plotting against each other, they did at times genuinely seem to care about one-another. On his death bed, he told her he had always loved her whilst she told him he was the love of her life. Early History Henry and Catherine loved each other early in their marriage, but she loved Henry more deeply though he was never quick to return her affection. Pope Clement VII arranged the marriage match between the then Prince Henry Duke of Orleans and the "Little Duchess" Catherine de Medici. They were 14 when they married on October 28, 1533 in the Église Saint-Ferréol les Augustins in Marseille. Prince Henry did a dance and joust for his new Princess at their wedding ball, later they left at midnight for their highly successful wedding night which was said to have been observed by Henry's father Francis I. The new Princess Catherine Duchess of Orleans was quite popular in court. The ladies treated her well, and were impressed with her intelligence and keenness to please. Eventually Henry put a great amount of pressure on his new Princess to produce a child after his mistress Philippa Duci, gave birth to a daughter in 1537 whom he publicly acknowledged, and which proved what he was more than capable of producing a child. This put an immense amount of pressure on Catherine, and the pressure became more stressful after they became Dauphin & Dauphine of France as there was talk of Henry divorcing her. After trying literally every trick in the book for conceiving children; they finally welcomed the first of their 10 children the Dauphin Francis on January 19, 1544. After consulting the court physician Francis would be followed by Elisabeth of Valois born April 2, 1545, Claude of Valois born November 12, 1547, Louis Duke of Orleans born February 3, 1549, Charles born June 27, 1550, Henry Jr, born September 19, 1551, Margaret of Valois born May 14, 1553, Francis Duke of Anjou born March 18, 1555, and twins: Joan and Victoria of Valois born June 24, 1556. Henry was crowned King of France in the Reims Cathedral; on July 25, 1547, and Catherine was crowned Queen Consort on June 10, 1549 in the Basilica St. Denis; 4 months after she gave birth to her son Louis. After Henry died on July 10, 1559 Catherine wore black for the rest of her life, and as an emblem she kept a broken lance inscribed with these words: "lacrymae hinc, hinc dolor"... "From this come my tears and my pain" Henry and Catherine are buried together in the Basilica St. Denis with several of their children. Season One In "Snakes in the Garden" While celebrating the engagement of their son Charles to Madeline; Henry suspects that Catherine may know more than she is telling about Colin and the "plot" to ruin Mary, and demands for her to keep him informed about Colin and what he has to say. In "For King and Country" King Henry suspects that his Queen Catherine had something to do with Mary running off with Bash, and threatens to kill her if she had anything to do with it. In "Inquisition" Henry creates false rumors of Catherine having been unfaithful to him with Nostradamus; while her family arrives to help her with her defense. The King and Queen are seen having a very deep heated discussion about their marriage and how they are both responsible for their once happy marriage being a mess. The tension between them turns into rekindled feelings of love as Catherine takes her hair down showing her natural beauty to Henry; they kiss and then make love which seems to have them headed for reconciliation. In "The Consummation" A condemned Queen Catherine is planning her death from the food at the feast to the type of grave she wants to have; Henry objects to her extravagant choices, and tells her that she is just delaying the inevitable. Later Henry pardons Catherine and they watch their son and Mary finally tie the knot. In "Dirty Laundry" The Archduke Ferdinand's sister Archduchess Cecelia accidently falls from Henry's window to her death during a romp in his chambers. A horrified Henry then goes to his Queen of all people and begs her to help him cover up her death and make it look like a suicide. Later they seem to bond closer together as Henry asks her to stay with him; however when he goes to kiss her she backs away. In "The Darkness" Henry is showing further signs of His "illness" which alarms Catherine, so she goes to her husband worried and wanting to help him, but unfortunately he acts like nothing is really wrong and intimidates her into agreeing that this information about him being ill remain between him and his Queen. In "Monsters" Henry is driven further into his madness after becoming obsessed with a servant named Penelope after she wins "Queen of the Bean". Catherine sees through the girl and unfortunately winds up being poisoned by them after Penelope tries to make Henry think Catherine threatened her, and was trying to kill him. Catherine lives and watches Bash and Kenna get married. In "Liege Lord" After Kenna tells Catherine that she found a dead woman in Henry's chambers, It's clear that Henry is showing greater signs of illness. He has also become increasingly obsessed with "Queen Penelope" leading Queen Catherine to have all important matters diverted to her attention so that she can tend to France and more importantly hide Henry's "illness" from France and the world; while she is becoming more worried about her husband and his behavior by the minute. In "No Exit" As the castle celebrates Lola and Lord Julien's wedding; Catherine is obviously becoming increasingly concerned about Henry's condition, and gets a visiting Bishop to condemn Henry's behavior resulting in him dismissing Penelope from his sight and realizing that he needs Catherine if he is going to survive. In "Slaughter of Innocence" Queen Catherine watches in horror as Henry is fatality injured in a joust. The King and Queen confess their true feelings of love for each other. The dying King further horrifies her by asking her to befriend and watch out for Diane. Then Henry dies and Catherine officially becomes the Dowager Queen Consort of France. Season Two In "Mercy" While Catherine is sleeping peacefully in her chambers, she gets a surprise visitor: her dead husband Henry! The poor Queen is confused at first, and wonders why she is seeing her husband as she says that he can't be real. Henry grabs her hand and presses it to him to show her that he is indeed real as he begins to kiss her, but Catherine pulls away asking what is happening to her and why he's in her room. Henry replies that their twins came and found him, and tells his wife not to feel guilty about Claude, because she did right by them as a couple. Catherine begins to protest but she is silenced by Henry's kiss as he asks her if this feel right to her, she can only gasp that it does. Henry then begins to kiss her passionately and tells her to say that she wants him back, that he needs her to say it. Catherine can't resist her husband and says that she does want him back, and they begin making love. Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Gallery Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1725.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0364.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 3855.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0319.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0330.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0732.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1116.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1130.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1194.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1290.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1391.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1398.jpg Queen Catherine & King Henry9.jpg Queen Catherine and King Henry8.jpg Queen Catherine and King Henry10.jpg tumblr_n2da9ckv301qdm15po10_r1_250.gif Queen Catheine & King Henry5.jpg Queen Catheine & King Henry7.jpg Reign-JR-120814.jpg Trivia *Historically, they had 10 children togather in the span of 12 years: **King Francis of France (French:'' François II''). Born January 19, 1544 **Elizabeth of France (French: Élisabeth). Born April 2, 1545 **Claude of Valois. Born November 12, 1547 **Louis, Duke of Orléans. Born February 3, 1549 died when he was 8 months old **Charles IX, King of France. Born June 27, 1550 **Henry III, King of France (French: Henri). Born September 19, 1551 **Margaret of France or Margaret of Valois (French: Marguerite). Born May 14, 1553 **Francis, Duke of Anjou (French: François). Born March 18, 1555, **Victoria of France or Victoria of Valois (French: Victoire). Born June 24, 1556; died when she was 7 weeks old **Joan of France or Joan of Valois (French: Jeanne). Born June 24, 1556 died in utero *Historically, they are buried together in the Basilica of St. Denis. * It is rumored that In their tomb Henry's heart resides in Queen Catherine's chest. Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship